Becoming Hinata
by Gaara's Little Girl
Summary: After the Uchiha massacre, Hinata is left blind, and without memory. Will Sasuke be able to remind of her wonderful past, or will another be able to show her a bright future? SasuHinaDei, with slight ItaHina. Please read! You won't be dissapointed! AU...
1. Deciet and Revelation

Summary: What would happen if Hinata wound up being in the Uchiha massacre? What would happen if Sasuke took her to the hospital, then found out that she is now blind, and she has amnesia? These are the questions, here are the answers.

**Author's Note: This is a spur of the moment fanfic. I have nothing to do, and I want to write, so I will. I really hope you enjoy this, so here you go! Don't forget to R&R!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own that crazy, hyperactive idiot we all call Naruto, or his TV. Show…**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Becoming Hinata**

**Chapter 1: Deceit and Revelation**

_**Hinata's POV**_

"Sasuke-nii-san, I'll meet you at your house, okay?" Hinata called over her shoulder. The boy with raven black hair shaped like a duck's rear end looked up, and nodded.

He was surrounded by fangirls, who were all screaming,

"SASUKE, I LOVE YOU!"

"SASUKE, I'M ALL YOURS!"

"SASUKE, BE MY HUSBAND!"

His left eye was twitching, and the coal-black orb was vibrating as though he was about to snap. And in fact, he was.

Sasuke hated girls, especially fangirls. They gave him no peace, and not even his home bathroom was safe. The only girl Sasuke could stand was Hinata.

They had been best friends since kindergarten, when he had rescued her from Sakura, and all her evil little Sakura-ettes. Since then, the two were as thick as theives, and you rarely saw one without the other.

Hinata watched as Sasuke was engulfed by fangirls. She walked away, looking around at the bright blue sky, and all the beauty of Kohona city, where she had lived her entire life.

Suddenly she tripped on a foot that had appeared out of nowhere. She fell, and sprawled out in the dust of the road. She rolled over, and saw Neji's sneering face. She blinked, trying to clear the dust from her pale lavender eyes.

"Hey there, Hinata. Wacha doing on the floor there?" Neji said nastilly. Three of his friends were there as well, and they all laughed at Hinata, who stood up, only to be pushed back down. Neji smiled at her, "And where do you think you're going Hyuuga? Don't you want to play?" he taunted her. Hinata stayed quiet, knowing that one word could be the end for her.

Next thing she knew she was being kicked, and having dust scuffed into her face. She coughed and spit, calling out to the boys to, 'stop' and 'leave me alone!' Of course, the boys did not stop, and Hinata simply let them continue.

Eventually the boys lost interest, and they left her there. Hinata got up, brushing the dust and tears from her eyes. She looked down at her kimono and groaned. The spring-green fabric was coated with dust. It was stained as well with her own tears.

Hinata tried to brush off as much of the dust as possible, and then she continued her walk to Sasuke's.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata walked into Sasuke's house, and waved 'hello' to his parents.

"Hinata! Hello! I was wondering when you'd get back. Where's Sasuke? Isn't he with you?" Mrs. Uchiha asked.

Mrs. Mikoto Uchiha, or 'mom' as she told Hinata to call her, was in her early 50's. She had shoulder-length black hair, and the same eyes as her son. With a high chin, and a kind smile, she was the most beautiful woman Hinata knew.

"Hey mom! Sasuke's still at school, 'cause he had another fight with Naruto, but he'll be out of detention soon." Hinata said, heading for the bathroom, so she could clean herself up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata emerged from the bathroom, wearing her spare kimono. It was sunshine yellow, and it was decorated with small flowers around the fringe.

"You look very pretty in that Hinata." Mr. Uchiha said, as he walked by her. Hinata smiled shyly, and walked into the kitchen, where Mrs. Uchiha was starting dinner.

Hinata was a fair cook, and she loved helping out Sasuke's mother. It was a good time to socialize like a real girl would. Mrs. Uchiha was Hinata's only female friend, and Sasuke her only male friend. Hinata was very bad at making friends, so it was mere chance that Sasuke hung out with her.

Hinata did have a crush though. Uzumaki Naruto was the most handsome boy Hinata had ever met. She loved his bright smile, and she blushed each time he walked past. Once, she had dropped her pen, and Naruto had handed it back to her. She fainted, and had to be rushed to the hospital. When he asked her about it the next day, she blushed, and stuttered out an excuse about the heat.

Hinata was washing the dishes when she heard a faint scream. She looked around, but nobody seemed to have noticed. Then it came again, but louder, and with more voices. Shouts echoed around the streets, and maniacal laughter could be heard underneath it all.

Mr. Uchiha got up from the couch, and Mrs. Uchiha ushered Hinata upstairs, into Sasuke's room.

Suddenly the door banged open, and Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother walked in. He was 17 years old, and he had long black hair. His eyes were usually black, but now, they were red, with three black comma-like shapes surrounding the pupil.

Mr. Uchiha walked in front of his wife and Hinata, shielding them from harm. "Mikoto, stay back." he ordered. He and his wife could sense that this wasn't their son. Hinata on the other hand, couldn't.

"ITACHI-NII-SAN!!!!" Hinata screamed, running towards the boy. "Hinata don't!" Mr. Uchiha cried, trying to stop the girl from running forward. He failed, and Hinata ran straight into Itachi's arms. She had failed to notice the sharpened kunai he was holding, but she sure as heck felt it as it pierced her side.

She fell back with a cry, and Hinata ran, or more of limped, back to Mikoto's side. Itachi walked forward, menacingly, with a slightly crazed gleam in his eyes. In a flash he cut down Mr. Uchiha, slicing his ribcage open, revealing part of the heart, and lungs. As Mr. Uchiha crumpled, and fell, Itachi flipped over the falling body, and landed behind Mikoto.

Mikoto pushed Hinata out of the way, and turned to face her son. Itachi raised the bloodstained knife, preparing for the kill, as Mikoto whirled around to face him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Hinata's little body slammed into Itachi, as he brought the knife down. The blade fell from his hands, and he stumbled. Enraged, he grabbed Hinata, and flung her away. Her head hit the cement wall, and her world flickered, and went black.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Mrs. Uchiha's POV**_

"Hinata!" Mrs. Uchiha cried, as she saw the young girl thrown against the wall. A sharp pain in her leg brought her back to what was happening. Mikoto bent down swiftly, and pulled the shuriken out of her leg. This left her neck open, and Itachi took the chance.

Mrs. Uchiha's head his the ground with a sickening thud, and Itachi smirked. _'Now all I have to do is wait for that idiot brother of mine…'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Sasuke's POV**_

Sasuke ran up to the gates of the Uchiha compound. He had managed to shake all of the fangirls, so he was free to return home.

He pushed open the doors, and froze. Blood was splattered everywhere, on the houses, ground, and shops. Dead bodies littered the streets, and birds were starting to settle. Kunai and shuriken pierced body and building alike. It was a scene of massive destruction.

Sasuke felt tears stinging his eyes, and then a thought struck him. _'Mother. Father. Itachi. I have to see if they're all right!' _his stomach dropped at a sickening thought, _'Hinata. She was supposed to…crap'_

Sasuke ran down the streets, stumbling over friends, family, and acquaintances, who had been alive, and cheerful only that morning.

Sasuke ran to his house, and he opened the door. The house was empty, and clean. He walked through the kitchen, and saw nothing. Same with the living room, bedrooms, and bathroom, all of the rooms were empty.

Then he entered the backstairs lobby. He gasped. His father and mother were both lying on the carpet, stone dead. Hinata was crumpled against the wall, bleeding though a wound to her skull. Sasuke ran over to her.

Just as he was about to reach her, Itachi appeared in front of him, holding a kunai. He sliced down, and Sasuke felt a sharp sting in his left arm. He managed to jump away before his arm was severed.

"Itachi what are you…" Sasuke's question never was answered, because of the swift and powerful punches directed to his gut. He fell down, gasping for air, as the realization that Itachi had done all of this, finally hit home. He looked up, and saw Itachi's smirk.

"You…bast…" Itachi kicked Sasuke in the head, causing him to see spots. Itachi smiled and said, "I bet you're wondering what happened to everybody around here. Here, let me show you…" He formed some kind of jutsu that Sasuke had never seen before, and the three commas in his eyes merged together, forming a shuriken-like triangle formation.

Sasuke saw red and black shapes moving, and forming pictures. He screamed as he saw the people he loved being cut down, and slaughtered as though they were hens ready for the table. His body writhed, as he tried to break the genjutsu in vain. He screamed and watched as Itachi took down the clan of the Uchiha, without love, pity, or any other type of emotion. Eventually, Sasuke passed out, and Itachi, still smiling, left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke woke, and found the genjutsu broken, and Itachi gone. He rolled over, and saw Hinata, still bleeding, and unconscious.

"Shit." he swore under his breath. He stood up, wobbly, and felt immediate pain surge through his legs. He cried out, and fell back to the floor. A few minutes later, he tried again, and this time, Sasuke was able to walk over to Hinata's side.

He checked all of her vital signs, and found her still alive. He picked her up bridal style, and ran out of the Uchiha compound, leaving behind all of the people he once knew, and the brother he thought he had.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke Uchiha?" the nurse asked, walking towards him. She had blue eyes, and red hair.

Sasuke looked at her disdainfully. "Yes?" She looked down at her feet. "Your friend, Hinata Hyuuga. She'll be fine soon. After a few days of intensive care, she'll be ready to face the world again," Sasuke brightened. "But," his eyes grew wide, "She has amnesia, that blow to her head caused her to loose her memory."

Sasuke smirked, "As if that would be a problem. I can bring her memory back with some familiar sights, and sounds right?"

"Normally yes." The nurse said. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean normally?" he growled. The nurse flinched, and took a step back.

"Sasuke, your friend is blind."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Soooo? What did you think? TELL ME! I really want to know so I can improve! R&R and let me know how you like the story, okay? Please?**


	2. Laughter, Tears, and Phone Calls

Sasuke blinked

**Author's Note: Hey there! I'm so sorry! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I have meant to update this for so long! I really have no excuse for this, but please read this. I am writing a new chapter as you read, and I plan on releasing it within the next two weeks.**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Naruto (dang!).**

**--**

**Becoming Hinata**

**Chapter 1: Laughter, Tears, and Phone Calls**

_**Sasuke's POV**_

Sasuke blinked. He stared at the nurse with wide eyes. Then, he did something unexpected. Sasuke began to laugh.

The nurse stepped back, staring at the boy.

"Sasuke-san? Are you alright?" she asked nervously, looking at the boy. Still laughing, Sasuke answered, tears beginning to stream down his cheeks.

"I'm seven freekin' years old, how do you think I feel? My family is dead, my brother is responsible, and my best friend was hurt because of me! She has amnesia, and now you tell me she's freekin' blind?!"

Sasuke slammed his fist against the wall, causing a huge crack to appear. The nurse jumped, and turned to run. As she left, Sasuke's laughter stopped, and turned to sobbs. Sliding down the wall, he curled up, crying. He sat there for hours, just crying, and soon, the hospital closed, and the lights turned off.

--

Sasuke woke with a start. He was still in the hospital, lying on the ground, but it was dark outside. 'How did I fall asleep. And more importantly, when?' He got up, and wandered around the hallway. Suddenly, Sasuke froze. He thought he had heard something. He pulled out a kunai, and continued walking. Then he heard it again.

"Hello?"

The voice was small, and frightened, but it had a tone of sweetness, and compassion. It was coming from a few halls away but Sasuke could still hear it. And then he realized. Of course! It had to be…

'HINATA!'

--

The girl woke up, and found everything dark. She sat up, or at least, she felt herself to. She shivered, and searched for a blanket, or something to keep her warm. The young child found the blanket, and pulled it around herself as best she could without looking.

The girl called out, to find out if she was alone, because it was just so dark.

"Hello?" she whispered, fearing the darkness around her. Hearing a small noise farther away, she tried again, but louder.

"Hello?" The darkness continued, without response.

Suddenly, she stopped. 'Are my eyes even open? Or is it just too dark to see?' The girl reached up, and felt her eyes. Once she had felt them, tears began burning at them, and she fell back, gasping with realization, and hurt. Hurt because her eyes were open. She was frightened, because her eyes were open, but she couldn't see.

'I'm blind.'

--

Sasuke pounded around the last corner, still angry that, in his grief, he had forgotten about Hinata.

'Why am I so freekin' stupid? Poor Hinata!' he thought. Skidding to a stop, Sasuke looked around, before spotting a sign on the door for room 303, saying 'H. Hyuuga'. He ran inside, but stopped.

Hinata was laying down on the hospital bed, tears streaming down her face.

'She knows.'

"Hinata?"

--

The girl turned her head towards the voice. She sat back up, wiping tears from her cheeks. She felt a hand stroking her head.

"Hinata, are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine. But I think you have the wrong person." she hiccupped.

"Wha-no! No, you're name is Hinata. Hinata…Uchiha. You're…my sister. I'm Sasuke Uchiha." The voice said, hesitantly.

"Umm…but then…why can't I remember? I don't remember you…me…or anything. Why can't I remember? Sasuke, what's wrong with me?!" She broke down into tears. Hinata felt the same hand caressing her face, and the same voice whispering, "Shh…it's alright…you'll be okay…I'm here now…you're going to be alright."

Eventually, Hinata's sobbs became wimpers, then hiccups, and then she fell silent. Then she spoke,

"Nii-san? Where am I? What's going on?"

--

Sasuke froze. How was he to answer this without more lies? He had lied, and said that Hinata was his sister. He had lied, and told her everything would be alright, when he knew it wouldn't. Sasuke had no choice.

"Well nee-chan, you're in the hospital, because…you had an accident," Sasuke started. He had told part of the truth, he just hoped Hinata didn't ask him what kind of accident. Then he continued, "The doctors said that you can go home soon, but until then, I'll visit you every day. I have to go now, but I'll be back later, alright?"

Hinata nodded, and closed her eyes. Sasuke waited, until she fell asleep again, before exiting through the window, jumping onto the nearest tree branch, and hopping away through the limbs, and dawn light.

--

--**THIS IS A TIMESKIP. FAST FOREWARD 3 WEEKS.**--

--

Hinata had been returned 'home', and was staying with Sasuke while her family was out of town. Sasuke had called, several times, trying to contact her real family, and explain what had happened, but he received nothing but the answering machine. But then…

"Hello?" Sasuke heard a deep, gruff voice from the phone.

"Ummm… is this Mr. Hyuuga?"

"Yes. Who is this?"

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. Your daughter, Hinata is staying at my house."

"Ahh. Yes. Well, what is it?"

"Ummm… I don't know how to say this but…she's…well…"

"SPIT IT OUT!" Mr. Hyuuga said, half snarling, and half growling. He really was an intimidating man, even hundreds of miles away, and over the phone, Mr. Hyuuga was a frightening man.

"She's…Hinata's blind. She had an accident, and now she's blind." Sasuke nearly whispered. Sasuke waited. There was a long, long silence, and Sasuke heard deep breathing. Then, Mr. Hyuuga spoke,

"So she's even more of a worthless shinobi?" he asked. Sasuke gaped.

"Y-yeah, but…" he stammered, but Mr. Hyuuga cut him off.

"There are no 'buts' about it."

"But she's your daughter! Don't you want to see her or something?" Sasuke nearly screamed.

"Well you said she's blind, correct?" Mr. Hyuuga said calmly.

"Yeah, but…"

"Then why would I want her? If she was useless before, she's pittiful now." the elder man cut in, sharply.

"But…"

"Goodbye Master Uchiha." And Mr. Hyuuga hung up the phone.

Sasuke slammed the phone down on the receiver, fuming. How could any man say such things about his own daughter! He knew that Hinata had never had a great relationship with her father, but this was just…wrong. Still fuming, Sasuke pounded out the door, and went into the back yard, to begin training.

Of course, because he was seething with rage, Sasuke's aim wasn't as perfect as it should have been. Kunai, and Shuriken went flying all over the place, missing the targets, and flying into treetops, and bushes. Bouncing off tree limbs, and rikochetting off of rocks. He only stopped when he was cut by a shuriken, which had be incorrectly thrown, nearly sliced his head off. Then, Sasuke began practicing the Sharingan.

--

**Author's Note: So? What did you think? Please R&R to let me know!**


	3. A Crappy Attempt at Sharingan

Hinata walked outside, breathing in the sweet, springtime air

**Author's Note: Hey there everyone! Gaara's Little Girl is back on Fanfiction! Here is a new chapter for you! Thanks for being so patient!**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Naruto. Why do you ask? Again.**

--

**Becoming Hinata**

**Chapter 3: A Crappy Attempt at Sharingan**

_**Sasuke's POV**_

Hinata walked outside, breathing in the sweet, springtime air. She smiled, feeling the grass beneath her toes. Suddenly, she heard a noise to her right. Hinata frowned, then brightened, realizing it was only Sasuke, practicing something.

Hinata walked over to him, and placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump. She felt him turn around, and sigh, frustrated. She removed her hand and said, "Hello Sasuke-nii-san. What are you doing?"

"Practicing my Sharingan." Sasuke snapped. He immediately regretted it when Hinata's face fell. Dejectedly, she began walking away, but Sasuke took her hand, and led her to an area, so that she could experience the outside, while he trained. It was quiet for a long time, until Hinata suddenly spoke.

"Nii-san, can I try the Sharingan."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because…Sharingan can only be used by Uchiha…Uchiha men, yeah, that's it. Sharingan is only for boys." Sasuke said quickly. Hinata frowned.

"But what about the girls?"

"What about them?"

"What can we do?"

Sasuke paused, before saying, "Bykugan. And that's all, happy?" Hinata nodded. She waited patiently as Sasuke showed her the hand signs. After that, he went back to his practice. She began muttering to herself. Sasuke snorted at his 'sister's' naivety, before starting to practice the Sharingan again. However, Sasuke had hardly gotten the 'Shar' out of his mouth, when Hinata screamed.

"NII-SAN, LOOK! I DID IT! I DID IT!" she shrieked. Sasuke whirled around, and glared. Hinata was sitting on the ground, smiling, veins surrounding her eyes. She had activated the Bykugan. Sasuke stared at her; there was no way that she could do something like that so fast! He glared at her, and then decided to do something spiteful, so he said,

"That's good! Hey, you still want to learn the Sharingan? Don't worry, nobody's around, and I can teach you…." Hinata brightened up even more, if possible. Sasuke knew she had taken the bait. He showed her the hand signals, and taught her to pronounce the words. He took a few steps back, and watched her struggle. But then…

"Sh-SHARINGAN!" Hinata yelled. Sasuke gasped in surprise, as he saw her eyes gain color. But not just any color, they swirled, and eventually became red, with two black commas in the center, around her newly formed pupils.

"How did you…GAHH!" Sasuke screamed, Hinata jumped with alarm. Sasuke grabbed her arm roughly, and Hinata cried out in pain.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT?! He yelled at her. She wrested herself out of his grip. Taking a few steps back she said kindly, though a bit shaken,

"I-I could teach you how if you want…" Sasuke's eye twitched, and his hands balled into fists. That was when he lost it.

"I DON'T NEED HELP FROM YOU! YOU! You-you…. STUPID WORTHLESS LITTLE GIRL!" Sasuke screamed, stomping his foot. Hinata took a step back, tears forming in her eyes. She didn't say a word, she just ran past Sasuke, who reached out a hand to stop her, but missed.

Sasuke watched, as Hinata fumbled around, before running into the house. He was about to go after her, when he remembered how his mother had been when she was having one of her moods, and he decided to leave her be for a while.

--

Hinata sobbed for about ten minutes, before calming herself down. Being a 6-year old girl, she naturally assumed that Sasuke was angry with her for something she had done wrong. Not wanting an angry nii-san on her hands, Hinata decided to do something nice for her brother. She decided to bake Sasuke some cookies. However, there were just three problems with that.

One: Most injuries to young children occur in the kitchen. Two: Hinata was not very familiar with working a stove. Three: Well, let's put it like this, how many of you know 6-year-olds who are allowed to work stoves by themselves? Especially if they are blind…

--

**Author's Note: CLIFFIE! Haha! Yeah, I know, I suck right? I give you a new chapter, and it just has to be a cliffy. Well, if you want more, you know what to do! If I can get 20 reviews by the end of the week, then I'll write a new chapter by May 11****th****, and if not, I'll get a new one in as soon as I can. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to R&R!!**


	4. Author's Note

Dear Readers:

I am so sorry. I have to pause this story for a while. I will come back to it, I just need time to think, and plan out the story a bit more. I'm kind of stuck. If you have any ideas that could help me figure out what I'm going to do, that would be great, cuz I really need them.

I really am sorry about this.

Lot's of Love,

Gaara's Little Girl

P.S.

If you're not too pissed at me check out my new account: Sasuke's Midnight Angel


End file.
